Mithril and Opals: The Desolation of Smaug Part 2: Perchance, A Dream
by Denigoddess2001 aka Dion Ysia
Summary: Gandalf warned Thorin and Company to stay on the path and not to touch the water of Mirkwood's stream. The air is heavy with enchantment and works its dark magic upon Thorin Oakenshield. Per chance, it is a Dwarrow's Mid-Autumn dream or a portal allowing a Prince and his Burglar to redo a moment both treasure beyond measure?


This series continues where the series, "How To Make A Hobbit Do Things In Five Minutes Or Less" ended. Again, each story in the series is sequential in nature and correlates with "The Desolation of Smaug" and it's timeline. However, each story is a stand-alone and is meant to be enjoyed in and of itself. This story is a companion piece to "How To Make A Hobbit Dream In Five Minutes Or Less: Silver Beads In Moonlight Dreams" from the "How To Make A Hobbit Do Things In Five Minutes Or Less."

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. No infringement of these copyrights intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I write this fan fiction only for love of the The Hobbit and not for profit.

A few hours after entering Mirkwood...

"This is not the green wood of olden days. There is a river in the woods that carries a dark magic within its waters." Gandalf warned us. "Do not drink or go into the water. Travel no other way but by the stone bridge. The breezes in the forest are laden with visions and enchantment. It will invade your mind to deceive you."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I heard you challenge him as you so often do. I stifled a chuckle because I know, Mistress Baggins, that you aren't fond of others finding humor in your feistiness.

"Stay on the path," Gandalf commanded us. "Do not leave it if you value your lives."

We wandered for hours, trudging through vines and traveling over dead, broken logs. The darkness and the aroma smelled of sweetness and death, a strange floral and pungent odor that cocooned me in a stifling mantle of scent, blocking my senses. The forest remained silent except for the occasional buzz of a stray insect or one of the Company making some comment.

Bombur fell in the water, fast asleep due to this forest's fowl curse upon it and we carried him for much of the day until we made camp.

"Who is that?" Bella asked, staring blankly at me. "Who are you and why are you in my way?"

"I am Thorin, your soul mate," I answered, my voice sounding hollow, echoing in my ears.

As my mind fell prey to the strange scents and wisps of vapor arising from the forest floor, I dreamed. I remembered the first time that I kissed you, Ghivashel. and it was also a portent of things to come. I remembered lying in your bed beside you, your warmth and sweet scent of spring flowers speaking to me as loudly as the veins of gold in Erebor beckoning me to return. I took your wrist and pressed my lips to your pulse, feeling it flutter like an orange butterfly dancing on the petal of an orange blossom. Feeling you indwelling my mind and flowing through my my veins like molten silver made me this quest was not in vein. Gloin had read the portents and said that that the Heart of the Mountain was located in a Shire far from us as well as deep beneath Erebor between the feet of a dragon.

I felt your lips on mine as they felt the first time you kissed me. To know that you returned the devotion that I feel for you and yet be unable to express them is agony. I lay beneath you in your comfortable bed that night, the full moon's light shining through the window and turning your hair to amber and gold. I wanted to thread my fingers through it and pull you to me to claim you as mine so that all others would know that you were MY One. In that moment, in this dead forest, I looked at you and saw you return my gaze, unsure, yet trusting in me. I saw that silver bead adorning the simple braid tucked behind your left ear and I know that you are mine. I have the small brass button in my hair where a silver bead once was and I know that I am shattered and wrecked by the power you have over me. I am YOURS always.

We were there again in your bed back in the Shire, your thighs straddling me and you're looking down at me with a gleam in your eye. The silver moon's light showed me the blush in your cheeks and I heard your excited breaths. In a single moment, I placed my hand upon your bosom, feeling your heart pound like a mining hammer releasing jewels from Erebor's walls. Except the forest melted away and I glanced up at gem more beautiful in Erebor save the Arkenstone itself.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I hear your voice catch as you asked me that question.

"What are you doing in my dreams, Little Hobbit?" I bantered, forcing myself to remain still and not move against you. I feel my quartz harden to diamond as your warmth surrounds me. I wanted to to surrender to the desire burning within me, jealous and consuming, but I remained still because you are precious to me, My One. I feel your warm mouth suckle one of my fingers, your tongue swirling around me in a way that made my quartz grow twice in length in that instant. I felt you lave your tongue along my calluses and I caved. "By Mahal, you'll be the death of me."

I gave into the passion, the unity and the realization of joy in that moment. I am dreaming again, but this time, I follow my need and look for it those hazel eyes locked with mine. "Bella, _**âzyungâl**_, if I do anything that causes you fear or is against what you want, I demand you tell me."

"Well, Thorin," you looked down at me through thick lashes veiling your eyes. "It depends on what you do."

I remember this wasn't what happened the first time I had this dream. This time, it was a dream come true, but I wanted you to also desire it. "I will not take from you, Bella, what you choose not to give. You are My One, but not mine to take. Do you understand?"

"I consent to kissing you and feeling you against me," you panted. "I don't know what else I can take at the moment."

By Mahal, when I felt your heat blanketing me, I moved upward. Only the cloth of my braes and your pantaloons separated us. I moved in a way as molten mithril flows around an opal. I pressed myself against you, using the friction of our clothing to press and tease your jewel until you keened. I heard a low growl erupt from me and, by Mahal, I saw rubies and emeralds rain behind my eyelids as pleasure streaked from my member and throughout my body.

We Dwarrows are a private people and love only once. Normally, it isn't the way of our kind to indulge in the flesh when the calling of the craft screams at us, but I had known a female's body more than once in my time, but never that of a Hobbit. Small and petite against me, you made me think of a mithril sword sheathed in velvet. I heard your breath catch in short, shallow pants and I saw your eyes grow wide with wonder. You humbled me, _**Ghivashel**_, knowing that you trusted me that much to let me see you unhindered and undone. I placed my lips against your wrist and you pulse fluttered beneath the kissed I placed there. You leaned forward, only a breath away and the rumble in my chest was my response to your presence.

I wanted only to love you, My One. I had no treasure to offer or gifts to give you. A simple silver bead on a courting braid, my heart and my body were all I have to offer you. You care only for simple things -hearth, family and home. To bring you into my family and to rebuild Erebor with you filled my mind as a mewl escaped you. It nearly broke me. I looked up at you with bosom heaving and head thrown back as you covered your mouth to stifle your sweet moan.

"Look at me, Bella," I demanded. "I have waited a century for you and now you are mine."

"Only in my dreams," you huffed as I felt liquid gold coat my fingers.

"And I have dreamt of this night, every night," I growled as I pulled you closer. "For a thousand nights. _**Menu zirup men**_." I said that sweet intimacy in Khuzdul, my native tongue, knowing well it wasn't meant for outsiders. How can I keep the core of my soul from the core of my heart?

"You complete me?" you cocked your head to the side in that Hobbit fashion. I knew that you understood. Never before had I whispered those words to an outsider.

"You understand my words?" I asked, awed and humbled by that possibility.

"I think I do, but I don't understand how I do," You whispered slowly in Khuzdul. "How?"

"Mahal and Yavanna," I muttered, trying to clear my thoughts as I wanted to linger in this moment.

I rose upon my elbows, letting my lips touch yours. That moment of revelation brought my lust for you into perspective, love and cherishing accompanying it. You tasted of butter and honey that we had feasted upon earlier that day before we left Beorn's home. I felt your tongue shyly trace my lips and I found myself lost. I drew you, Bella, into my arms and our hearts beat in a cadence as old as the first Music sang by Aulë.

"Even in a dream, I will not dishonor you," I vowed in a hoarse, ragged voice against her ear. "I will court you rightly, protect and cherish you always, Bella. Men lananubukhs menu, men Kala."

Yours eyes burned with bright green fire, voice husky with need. "Please..."

I remembered the first time I dreamed this, I had exploded beneath you and we remained chaste. If this were only a dream, then this time I would fill you until we both exploded like falling stars. I gave in to the lust and the love, the need invading my mind as powerful as the gold sickness lurking in my lineage. Again, you looked at me with wide eyes, hovering as a hummingbird over a flower before diving into the sweetness of it's nectar.

Your hazel eyes, bright and wet, glistened in the silver moonlight. I placed the small silver courting bead in your palm, closing your hand over it and covering yours with mine. My eyes locked onto yours, My Bella, as I lifted you over me and I knew you were my _**athune**_, my queen, my One. I saw your eyes close and that gentle smile quelled my fears. While you are small, your heart is courageous and your spirit is undeniable.

"_**Men Kurdu**_," I gasped, "I have no words-"

Words failed me. Mahal hadn't crafted a Dwarf to fall in love with a Hobbit, but yet we defied the Music to create our own. I would rather die than cause you pain. I grieved that Destiny gave a taste of love only to make it bittersweet and impossible. Now, it was I who wanted to cry at the cruel injustice Fate had used to trick my heart.

"Try, 'I love you, Bella,'" you whispered, cupping my face in your hands. "Oh, Sweet Valor, Thorin! If it's in your heart, then just say it."

"I love you," The stillness between us between us lingered as gold dust in moonlight.

"And you, Bella?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, I've never been so sure in all of my life," you cupped my jaw with her gentle hand, twisting my words and using them against me. "I love you."

"You hover in moonlight," I remained still. "But it is all just a dream, isn't it, Bella? Is it possible, my dearest love, _**menu lananubukhs men**_?" I held my breath as my heart skipped a beat as your tears as precious as one of my mother's diamonds, fell from your gaze upon my cheek.

"Yes, Thorin, it's very much a given thing," you answered and in that moonlight, our fingers entwined, eyes meeting as if for the first time. I dreamed that dawn would never come and that you were mine not only in my dream, but for the rest of our days, taking my heart into your care and giving me yours in perfect trust.

I have dreamed of you choosing me, Bella, as your soul mate. You chose me when I first sang for you, hoping the legends of Hobbit soul mates were true and that you heard the songs of your Chosen when one neared the other. Some day within the walls of Erebor, we will consummate our love as King and Queen.

Perchance in a Dwarrow's Mid-Autumn Dream. In the harsh light of day, you stare at me and recall nothing of our love, our courtship and our bond. The enchantment in the forest stream has deceived us both.

"I hear nothing," I answered you, saddened at your words as you stared silently at me. "No breeze, no insects. This takes too long. Is there no end to this unhallowed place?"

**Khuzdul Lexicon**  
athune -queen  
âzyungâl -lover or beloved  
ghivashel -my treasure of treasures  
Men Kurdu -my heart  
menu lananubukhs men -could you love me?  
Menu zirup men -You complete me.


End file.
